


Heightened

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Acrobatics, Age Difference, Blindfolds, Bondage, Flexibility, John and Mary Grayson are Alive, M/M, Making Out, Marking, No superheroes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, The Flying Graysons, Thomas and Martha Wayne are Alive, authority kink, family friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: Haly's Circus returns to Gotham City, and an old family friend of the Flying Graysons attends their first show back.Dick's never thought he could get someone hard just by wearing spandex.





	Heightened

After months of moving all over the country and performing in different cities, Haly’s Circus returns home to Gotham City at the end of summer. Their first show after getting back is relieving for every act, seeing the people they’ve known for ages in the stands rather than those they will never know the names of in other cities. Dick easily spots his friends, Tim and Jason, in the front row when he and his parents step out for their act and all of his typical nerves are flushed away in an instant.

Through each flip and every twirl, Dick feels countless eyes on him, observing his every move. The pressure is still so intense, even after ten years of performing. Eighteen years old, Dick is sure the feeling will never go away, regardless of how long he stays in the circus. However, the reward is all he needs to keep going; he’s doing what he’s good at, and the resounding applause at the end of their act lets him know he’s putting on a good show.

Dick is uneasy being watched, but he lives for the applause.

After the Flying Graysons’ act, the show is concluded and most of the crowd shuffles out. Only family members and good friends of the circus’s members hang around, waiting to congratulate their loved ones. Dick hurries over Tim and Jason once he’s changed into his regular clothes, his bag with his uniform hanging loosely off his shoulder. They see him making his way over and meet him with matching grins, pulling him into a group hug when he reaches them.

“Dicky, you might actually be better than I remembered,” Jason says.

“You were great, Dick! How’ve things been the past few months you were gone?” Tim asks.

Dick beams at the praise and answers, “Thanks, guys! The show’s been going great, and our trips all went really well. I’m glad you guys enjoyed the show, I’ve really missed you guys! How have you guys been?”

“Ah, we’re fine. Summer’s gone by pretty much just like always, aside from college prepping.”

“Yeah,” Jason agrees, “Boys, GCU’s not ready for the parties we’re gonna be bringin’. Dick, you’re going to every goddamn one, I don’t care if you’re a student or not, you’re going.”

“If I’m in town, you know I’ll be there, J,” Dick says, laughing. “But-”

“Dick!” a familiarly low voice calls out to him, effectively cutting him off. Dick looks to where the voice came from, spotting none other than Bruce Wayne hurrying over to him with a bright smile. Not for the first time, Dick stares at the _fine_ specimen that is Bruce Wayne. He doesn’t look like he’s aged since he turned twenty two, and Dick is honestly pretty sure he gets more attractive between every rare time they talk nowadays.

“Hi, Bruce!” Dick greets, turning away from his friends to face Bruce fully.

“Dick, you were phenomenal, just like always,” Bruce tells him, pulling him into a friendly hug. Dick is sure to keep the word ‘friendly’ planted firmly in the front of his thoughts so he doesn’t let his thoughts wander again. Bruce pulls away after a moment and asks, “How have you been this summer?”

“Great! Every show went really well, even if it was a lot more nerve-wracking performing for people I’ve never met before. It’s a lot easier doing shows in Gotham, where I know almost everyone that’s watching us.”

A few feet away, Jason murmurs to Tim, “Jeez, why does he tell Wayne that and not us? We’re his best friends, dammit. It’s like he completely forgot we were here the minute this guy showed up.”

“Shh, Dick’s talking to his man-crush. We can’t interrupt, we just watch and look for potential things to make fun of him for later on,” Tim whispers back.

“So, what do you say we go grab something to eat and catch up for a bit?” Bruce asks.

“Yeah, that sounds great! Let me just say goodbye to Tim and Jason first,” Dick answers, stepping back over to his friends. “Hey, guys, I’m gonna go hang with Bruce-”

“Yeah, we heard, dude,” Jason interrupts.

“Have fun!” Tim tells him, adding a highly over-exaggerated wink.

Dick blushes, glad Bruce is now talking to his parents a safe distance away. “Fuck off, it’s not like that.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No!”

“Sure, buddy. Go on, have a good night. We’ll hang out tomorrow.”

“Yeah, later, guys.” Dick starts walking off, looking back to wave. He regrets that quickly, due to Jason looking at him and mocking a blowjob. Dick gives him the finger before regrouping with Bruce and heading out.

\---

Bruce tries to take him somewhere nicer and definitely expensive, but Dick refuses and they end up seated across from each other at Pauli’s Diner. There aren’t many other people there, only a few couples and two or three people eating alone. The soft murmur of the other patrons’ chatter along with the 80’s music playing faintly from the jukebox by the counter holds a comforting, amicable feeling throughout the small building. It’s what Dick’s always loved about this place, ever since he was little and his parents first took him there.

They stay for hours, talking late into the night, both catching up and reminiscing. Being that Thomas Wayne has been a long-time financial supporter of Haly’s Circus, Bruce and Dick have known each other through their parents since Dick’s earliest years. They’ve always gotten along well, despite their age difference. Eventually they leave just before midnight, when the store is set to close. They step outside and Bruce looks to Dick and asks in an odd, offhanded-seeming way,

“Would you like to come back to my apartment, Dick?”

“Apartment?” Dick’s eyebrows raise in questioning. Last he knew, Bruce still lived in the manor.

“As much as I have always loved the manor, I felt it was past time to move out of my parents’ home. I also thought it would be a good idea to live closer to Wayne Tower.”

“Makes sense. Sure, though.” Dick had forgotten again that Bruce had taken over Wayne Enterprises a few years ago, when he was twenty five and his father retired.

“Great.”

\---

Dick shouldn’t be surprised by the extravagance of Bruce’s loft, he really shouldn’t, but he can’t help it. Everything is clearly expensive; each room is furnished with soft cushions and perfect woodworking, as well as decorated with unique paintings and sculptures. The colors suit Bruce much better than they did at the manor, Dick thinks. The walls are various shades of gray and the furniture’s hues don’t range too far from black, which certainly fits Bruce’s darker personality.

Somewhere in the middle of his vaguely amazed scanning of the apartment, Dick feels Bruce come to stand behind him. Large hands are placed on his hips, and a hot mouth is pressed against the side of his neck. Dick is taken aback, but loses himself in the feeling rather quickly, dropping his head back against Bruce’s shoulder to give the older man better access. “Bruce…” he mumbles, just before a soft moan is pulled from his lips at the sudden feeling of Bruce’s half-hard cock pressing against his ass through their clothing.

Bruce pauses his kissing and biting to say, “You don’t know what the sight of you in that spandex has always done to me, Dick.” He turns Dick around and pivots, pressing him against the wall. “I almost wish you were wearing it right now.” Bruce pulls Dick further up to be eye-level with him, and Dick wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck for leverage. “I suppose it’ll be enough just to take advantage of your flexibility,” Bruce says, before leaning forward and kissing Dick, moving his hands down to cup Dick’s ass. Dick responds eagerly, opening his mouth up and letting his tongue meet Bruce’s easily, his moans sending pleasantly hot waves throughout Bruce’s body as they move impossibly closer. “I’ve wanted you for so long, but I cannot have you.”

Dick unwraps his arms from Bruce’s neck to shove his jacket off. “I’ve never wanted to belong to anyone else,” he says, loosening Bruce’s tie. “I’ve always been yours, Bruce, you’ve just never realized.” Before the tie slips from his fingers, Bruce grabs it, breaking their kiss momentarily. He looks Dick in the eye, gaze intensifying, before lifting Dick fully and carrying him into his bedroom, tossing him on the bed. Dick watches, eyes clouded over with his lust and erection growing every second, as Bruce finds more ties and crawls on top of him, tying each of Dick’s wrists to the bedposts.

“Is this okay?” Bruce asks.

“Yes. Definitely,” Dick answers, nodding eagerly. This isn’t something he’s ever done, being tied up, but he can tell he’s definitely going to like it. It reminds him distantly of when he’d first been learning acrobatics, when he would miss his mark and get caught in the ropes.

With the third tie, Bruce knots it tightly around Dick’s eyes, blindfolding him. “I’m aware you’ve practiced blindfolded before, to heighten your senses to always be aware of your surroundings. To eliminate the chance of failing mid-performance,” Bruce explains. How he knows about that, Dick’s not sure. “It’s quite impressive, Dick. I have never once seen you falter in a show.” Bruce tears Dick’s shirt off, proceeding to undo the button on his cargo shorts and pull them and his boxers off in one fluid motion. “I’ve often found myself wondering how that may affect the sensations you feel in a sexual situation. I’d like to test that myself.”

“Are you qualified to perform a scientific experiment like that? I thought you had an MBA, not a PhD,” Dick comments, smirking.

“I dabble in many fields, Richard,” Bruce answers, the use of his full name sending an unexpected shiver down Dick’s spine. “You’ll find I’m quite experienced in this type of experimentation.”

“Oh, I have _no_ doubts, Mr. Wayne,” Dick says, moaning out the name as Bruce runs his hands down his side.

Bruce pauses and says, “Say that again.”

“What?” Dick cocks his head to the side, acting as though he has no idea what Bruce means. “ _Mr. Wayne_?” he suggests, the syllables coming out slowly.

Bruce doesn’t answer, and Dick really wishes he could see his face in this moment. He’s sure being called that has an effect on Bruce, some sort of odd authority kink. He grins, taking the opportunity to show off some of his flexibility like Bruce wanted. Dick arches his back up, lifting his hips to wraps his legs around Bruce’s chest and pull him down and closer. Now he can feel Bruce’s breath coming out steadily on his face, certain that the man is hovering right above him. “Why am I the only one naked?” he asks. “I’d undress you myself, but… y’know.”  

“You’re so eager,” Bruce comments.

“Yeah, well. When you basically tell a guy he looks good enough in spandex to give you a boner, it’s hard not to wanna fuck you instantly.”

“Fair enough.”

Dick feels Bruce moving around as he undresses himself smoothly but quickly, coming back down after just a moment and beginning to suck on Dick’s neck.

“Trying to leave marks?” Dick asks.

“You told me you were mine,” Bruce says, moving downward and beginning to leave a trail of marks down Dick’s chest, “I’ve realized it, so should everyone else.”

“Shit, okay.” Dick is surprised at himself for how incredibly into Bruce’s apparent territorial attitude he is. Bruce’s mouth gets lower and lower, his final marks being left on both of Dick’s thighs. There’s a brief moment where he doesn’t touch Dick, but Dick can sense he’s leaning over the side of the bed, reaching for something somewhere. He comes back and his hands slide around Dick’s hips and ass, one wet finger sliding into Dick’s hole while his other hand slides back up to caress Dick’s jaw and cheek. Dick turns his head just slightly to the side, catching Bruce’s finger in his mouth and sucking on it as Bruce slides a second finger in his ass. Soon, another finger is added in both his mouth and his hole, and Dick finds the feeling from both far more stimulating than any other experience he’s had before, knowing it’s due to the tie around his eyes.

“Are you ready, Dick?” Bruce asks, removing his fingers from Dick’s mouth.

“Whenever you are, Mr. Wayne,” Dick replies, sure to throw in the formality just to hear the groan it pulls from Bruce instantly. He doesn’t have to wait long, as Bruce quickly removes his fingers and replaces them with his cock. Dick gasps at the feeling and arches up again, Bruce sliding his hips underneath him and thrusting upward, effectively keeping Dick in the same curved position. Bruce wraps his arms around Dick’s back, holding him up even though he knows Dick is fully capable of holding the pose on his own. He leaves fleeting kisses across the acrobat’s chest.

Dick knows he won’t last very long like this, feeling so fantastically over-stimulated as Bruce thrusts in and out roughly, kisses and bites his chest, and faintly digs his nails into his back. He’s already so close when he arches higher up and Bruce moves his mouth down, around Dick’s cock. It takes nearly no time after that before he’s coming in Bruce’s mouth, while he feels Bruce simultaneously filling his hole with his own semen. After their climaxes, Bruce guides Dick back down onto the bed, sliding out of him and pressing soft kisses everywhere he’d left harsh marks. After a few moments of this, he sits up and unties Dick’s wrists from the bedposts and removing the tie from his eyes.

“Wow…” Dick mumbles, looking at the mess Bruce has made of him. He glances up at Bruce and sees him smiling down at him.

“Dick, you were amazing,” Bruce tells him, laying down beside him. “Better than I could have ever expected.”

Dick grins back, enjoying the praise. After all, the praise in the end was the only reason he’d ever performed, and that was exactly what he’d done for Bruce: he put on a show. He wanted to give Bruce a great time, so he performed to the best of his ability. “Can we do that again?” he asks.

“Already?”

“...Maybe in a couple minutes.”

Bruce laughs, a soft look in his eye as he agrees.

\---

When Dick meets up with Tim and Jason late the next day, he’s fully aware of all the shit they’re going to give him.

“Hey, guys, sorry I’m late,” he greets, sliding into the diner booth they’re seated at. He knows they both notice immediately by the looks they give him. “Before you say anything-”

“You _did_ fuck him, you slut!” Jason shouts, getting a few looks from other customers.

“Shut up!”

“Dude, I know we made jokes about it, but like. We didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Tim explains, looking him over. Dick really wishes it wasn’t summer, otherwise he could’ve covered up the hickeys on his neck and the faint bruising around his wrists. He thinks there might also be a few indents left around his eyes from the blindfold, fresh from this morning. “Please, do tell us every detail.”

“Uh…” Dick rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, which draws their attention to his wrists.

“Kinky sex?!” Jason whisper yells, pointing at the bruised skin.

“Fuck…” Dick drops his head in his arms on the table. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Dude, come on! We just wanna hear about Bruce Wayne wining and dining you and tying you up in his bed!”

“I’m leaving if you don’t shut up.”

“Dicky, don’t be like that-” Tim says.

“Fine,” Dick concedes, making an annoyed sound before launching into a very detailed description of his night and the morning after, thinking his friends’ shocked expressions are well worth it.

  


**FIN.**


End file.
